Destined Reality: A Sally-AnnHasil Fic
by Pari
Summary: This is also a follow-up to the last episode. It's told from Sally-Ann's POV. I did try to say true to the dialect. I hope it's not too distracting. Also I hope you enjoy, and if you read please do be so kind and give a review :)
**Author's Note** : _So this idea came to me while I was at work today. I've been working on it all day. I am not the best at writing these kinds of fic but when I do write them I try to just post them as is and not tweak them too much. This is also a follow-up to the last episode. It's told from Sally-Ann's POV. I did try to say true to the dialect. I hope it's not too distracting. Also hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Destined Reality**

It'd been a week since my life got turn upside down. One week and in that time seemed like ah've lost tha affections of the only two people in this entire world that ah care about; my brother and my Farrell. My brother don't say much ta me anymore, which ain't so bad, and is kinda a relief from all the cursing and holler'n ah'd usually hear from him. Mostly though he just ignores me. Ah'll admit it stings a little bit, but it's worse when he does acknowledge my presence, because in those moments ah can see the disgust and shame he feels towards me. It's become almost more than ah can bear. Prolly wouldn't be so bad if ah had someone ta talk to about it, but the only person ah have ever felt close enough to, ta confided in was Hasil. Which is just crazy since ah've only known him just a month or so. But in that time he has made me feel things, speak things, and do things ah never thought ah'd be doing. 'Specially with a Farrell boy from the mountains, nevermind some boy ah'd only just met. But here ah am. Now he's run back up to his mountain and ah prolly won't ever see him again. The thought of that truly breaks my heart, and oft times makes me cry. Ah never thought ah'd ever meet a Farrell let alone fall in love wit one, yet here ah am.

When my work day ends ah feel the dread coming on. That dread of going home to another night of being ignored by my brother, or cry'n myself ta sleep because of some strange white boy who walks around wear'n a skirt, and lord does he wear it well. Least when ah'm working ah have things to occupy my time and my mind, that keeps my worry'n away. Tonight ah found myself walk'n about the vacant streets of our small town lost in my own thoughts. Ah don't know how long ah had been walk'n nor when it had started to rain. Had'n even noticed any of it 'til ah felt the chill in my bones from the drenchin wet clothes ah had on. So ah decided to head home 'cept my feet had it's own mind and took me instead to my place of solitude.

From the moment ah crawled through the window the feel of the space had changed. And when ah looked down at the makeshift bed ah'd set up on the floor for read'n on, and notice the disheveled sheets, ah recalled what had happened here just a couple of weeks ago. The thoughts caused a delicious tickle down 'tween my legs. As ah lit the first candle ah could sense that someone else had been here and ah immediately became uneasy. Who had been here, would they come back, were they here now. It was that last thought that made me decide that ah should just leave. Then the thought instantly slipped from my mind as my eyes drifted to the small self just in front of me. There laid out in a decorative display were several beautifully crafted wood carvings, and ah knew then who had been in here; my Farrell. There were a couple of bird carvings, a couple of flowers, but the majority were of bears. Ah couldn't stop the smile from spreadin 'cross my lips as ah reached out and grasped one of the bears. Ah clearly understood what it was that Hasil was say'n, what all the bears represented, 'cause he had told me already.

"Hasil," Ah sighed out around my smile not at all expect'n a reply, and jumped nearly outta my skin when ah got one.

"Yeah?" Hasil spoke out and ah snapped my head just over my left shoulder and there he stood soakin wet and gorgeous. Ah could tell by his eyes which seemed unable to hold my direct gaze for long and by the timid steps he took towards me that he was unsure about how ah would react ta see'n him again.

"What are you doin here?" Ah asked softly wanting the tone to relay to him that ah didn't actually mind him bein there.

"Uh…well ah was followin you, been followin ya all week in fact," He said honestly and just know'n he'd been with me the entire time fill me with a joy ah hadn't felt since the last time we stood in this very room tagether. "Ah hadn't planned on makin myself known to ya, but ah'm soaked through and it got cold out there fast didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did," Ah answered with a nodded of my head as ah wrapped my arms around myself to fend off the sudden shiver that shook me.

"look atchu," Hasil tsked out around a frown as he now took bold steps to where ah stood. He reached out and rubbed both his hands down my arms, and ah swear it felt like the temperature in the room jumped up 'bout 20 degrees. "Yer freeze'n," He added as he enveloped me into his arms and ah gladly welcomed his nearness and quickly returned the embrace, squeezin him a bit harder and longer than necessary. But ah had missed him somethin awful, and just by the way he nuzzled his nose against the nook of my neck, breathing me in deeply, ah could tell he had missed me too. So we stood like that for a couple of moments, delighting in our being close again, until Hasil finally pulled back. "Ah'm gon go out and try ta gather some dry wood, start a fire. Ah think this place is far off enough and it's dark enough that won't nobody notice the smoke." Ah just nodded at him as he walked back over to the window we'd both climbed in. It wasn't long before he had returned with the wood and started a blazin fire, which we both stood in front of try'n ta get warm. "Cum'ere," Hasil spoke out as he reached for me and turned me from the fire to face him. "You gon catch the cold death if you don't get out these here wet clothes." He proclaimed as he tugged down my sweater from my shoulders, and then pulled my shirt off me. Ah didn't protest, ah just stood there as if ah were a simple child being undressed by their father. Though ah doubt any father would look at my breasts the way the hasil was, after he had stripped me bare from the waist up. "Ah swear you are the most beautiful creation God ever thought up," He said as he hungrily raked his eyes across my naked skin. Then he lifted his right hand and let his fingers make a zig-zagged caress across my chest and up and down my arms. "And how…how do ya make yer skin so soft, like that? Ah mean ah ain't never known a woman can be so soft." He asked around a crooked smile as he looked at me head on with a gaze that told me he was really seeking knowledge, and so ah told him the truth.

"Ah use lotion."

"Lotion," He repeated as if trying to make sure he'd remember.

"It's scented, smells like Jasmine." Ah added.

"Jasmine…like the flowers," He repeated nodding his head. "Ya know ah've been try'n to place yer smell, that sweet Sally-Ann smell. So it's Jasmine jus like them flowers that grow up the side of the mountain come springtime." Ah just nodded as he nodded back, smiled, and then went back to his apprasin of my skin.

"Aren't the women from where you live soft too?" Ah questioned. Ever since ah met Hasil ah've wondered what the women he lived around was like. Ah assume they must not be too pleasin if he spent most of his time taking a half day's walk down a mountain just ta chase afta some simple southern black girl.

"Not like you," He finally replied as he continued to touch me; his fingers no longer stroked but grabbed, kneaded, and pinched. Though ah had no complaints 'bout any of it, ah did have to swallow down a moan that wanted out. "Ah ain't never laid eyes on nor felt a woman as lovely as my Sally-Ann." Ah could feel a blush burn'n my cheeks, and the way he stared at me so intensely made me drop my eyes to the fire. "You's still 'my' Sally-Ann ain't cha? Ah mean ah ain't scared you off from me fo'ever have ah?" Ah shook my head and smiled a little. Ah noticed from the moment ah met Hasil that he had a way with his words, and knew how ta make a girl feel really special. For a man who didn't really know the ways of tha world he had major swag.

"Ah'm still yours Hasil," That make him light up like a Christmas tree, and smile as wide as that Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. "But you did scare me, the way you tore inta my brother. He's fine though just got a broken nose and a bruised ego is all, in case yer wondering." Hasil's face frowned up a bit and ah regretted mentionin my brother for fear it had ruined the mood.

"Ah ain't wonder'n. Ah don't care 'bout yer brother, he aint no kind a man nohow, what wit tha way he was beatin on you." He spoke with a raised voice as he stepped from me and turned away a bit, clearly agitated just by talking about James. "Where ah come from women are held in very high regard, they the givers of life. In fact a woman runs our whole clan up there. Tell ya one thing ain't no man up on our mountain brave enough ta beat on one of our women," He ranted on as he point upward. "One of our men hit one of our women, he'd lose a lot more than a couple'o fingas, I can tell you that." He said as he wiggled his covered nubs. Then just as quick as it had come the storm within him died away, and he was once again close ta me, touching me, his face…mouth just a couple of inches from mine. "Ah wanted ta kill'm fo hurtin you like that Sally-Ann, I still want ta, and tha only reason ah ain't is 'cause ah know you'd be mad at me. And when you mad at me you won't let me do this," He swooped in and gave me a quick sweet kiss on my lips, and ah think ah actually 'swooned' like those ladies in some of those romance novels I read sometimes. "Or this," He continued in a more whispered tone as he kissed my collarbone and then bowed his head down to my left breast where he sucked my nipple into his hot, moist mouth.

"Auuhmmm," Ah hummed out as my eyes rolled closed. Ah tangled my fingers into Hasil's hair and clutched him closer ta me, as I dropped my head and buried my face against the top of his head. Thankfully he had wrapped his arms snuggly around by middle, otherwise ah'd have crumbled to tha floor from the jolts that kept tappin at my clit. "Mmmmm…that feels so good," Ah spoke out my pleasure. Then after a moment suckling my left breast Hasil gave equal attention to my right one as his hands quickly pulled me from my shoes, pants, and panties. Once ah was completely naked he laid me back upon the makeshift bed and then stood to quickly undress himself. Ah squirmed a bit anxious and full of anticipation. Ah could tell by the way Hasil had stopped his movements and stared down at me with his mouth slightly opened and a look of awe on his face, he like tha way ah was gyratin around. So ah continued to danced seductively against the mattress, moaned out a bit, and let my fingers fondle my breast.

"My sweet Sally-Ann, she so fine, fine, fine…my sweet Sally-Ann, she's all mine, mine, mine…" Hasil sang as he dropped to his knees and crawled over me. Ah couldn't stop my giggles at his serenading me. He nudged his right leg against my thighs and ah spread them welcomingly ta him. My Farrell aint much for foreplayin, not that he needed ta do much ta work me up. Just the sight of his beautiful naked form is enough to set me off. So once he'd aligned himself perfectly he surged forward.

"Uhnnnnn!" Ah half cried, half moaned out and arched up from the bed as my body took him all in. He was long, he was thick, and nothing at all like how ah was told white boys were like. Ah could feel him stretchin me and it burned a little. Every time he'd pull back and then push back in again ah found myself clutchin at him and gasp'n for air. It was like nothing else ah had ever felt before. Hasil wasn't the first boy ah'd been with, but he certainly was the first boy to make my body convulse in ecstasy. He played my body as if it were an instrument crafted specifically for him. And when he lifted himself up a bit and pushed my legs up and over his shoulder it had all become too much. "HASIL!" Ah screamed 'cause he was strumming something within me that had given me a new octave range. He seemed lost in his own place of pleasure with his eyes closed and head tossed back slightly. His grunting sounded like gravelly growls. Then he leaned forward to hover right above me close enough to place gentle kisses upon my lips as he whispered my name lovingly, over and over. This new position pushed my legs back further and gave him even more access to my center. "Oh God…Oh God!" Ah gasped out as my left hand pushed at him and the other clutched him tryin ta pull him closer. They showed the conflict ah felt inside; part of me never wanted tha feelins he pulled from me ta ever go away. Another part wanted to hurry ta the sweet release Hasil had introduced my body to the last time we had made love. It was tha latter that was the victor as my orgasm slammed into me so hard ah tossed my head back and screamed at the top of my lungs without a care about who might hear. As ah calmed and tried to catch my breath Hasil found his own completion with a roar of my name, right before he collapsed atop me. He cradled his head to my bosom as ah raked my fingers through his mane, we lay like that cuddlin 'til we both caught our breaths.

"Ah love you Sally-Ann," Hasil finally spoke out and it seemed like everything stopped in that moment. My silence must have made him think I found him ta be insincere. So he lifted up until he was above me once more, starin down at me. "Ah mean wot ah say, ah love ya," He said again as she stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Ah know ah ain't supposed to, but ah don't care. From the moment ah laid eyes on ya ah knew it, knew ah couldn't help but ta fall fer ya. You prolly don't feel tha same, but that don't matter either. Ah've imprinted on you now, and ah ain't never letting you go."

"Hasil," Ah reached up and cupped his face and smiled at just how naive he was to what was so obvious. Ah could see in his eyes that he fully expected my rejection, but ah don't know how he could think ah would reject him. Not when everything he'd done; from our first meeting that began with him saying hello and ending with him asking if ah had a boyfriend. It had all but ensured that ah be enthralled by him, want ta see him more, and get ta know him better. "Ah love you too, wit all my heart." Then he graced me wit the kindest most sweetest smile ah had ever seen from him. Ah honestly don't know how we'll make it work. Would ah try to live in his world up on the mountain, or would he come live down here in the modern world. Or maybe we'd just go off somewhere on our own and create our own homestead. All ah know is this Farrell had become my everything, and he was also tha father ta the child growin in my belly. So ah figured now was a good a time as any ta tell him. "Hasil…"

 **~Fin…~**


End file.
